


Eccentric Tudor clothing

by OpheliacOfCamelot



Series: The Tudor Court-Hetalian Drabbles [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Tudor History - Fandom
Genre: Codpieces, OOC humour, Other, Shameless take on Horrible Histories Henry, Teenage England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliacOfCamelot/pseuds/OpheliacOfCamelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a new fashion that Henry adopted<br/>Codpieces<br/>And he's trying to force Arthur to wear them too? The Brit is less than willing though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senseless humour but I mean no historical disrespect I swear, just for fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eccentric Tudor clothing

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-reading A/N: Humour, that is all, this might or might not be entirely inspired by Horrible Histories XD And well, Henry wasn’t all that bad in his early years, if anything, he was like a breath of fresh air to his citizens actually. Enjoy!

“So, what do you think?” Asked the redhead before him with a grin as he wiggled his hips. Arthur looked away from his sovereign, well into his twenties, fairly disturbed. Henry was getting too old for childish games- frankly, he felt, /he/ was getting too old for Henry’s ever mental age of 12. “What?-“ He began his question before examining his King. Over the top clothing, check, jewels to boast about being King, check, a wide grin plastered on his face, check. What was it? Then, he took notice and he immediately tore his eyes away from the.. what? Crotch pocket?

“It’s a codpiece!”

“Henry. It’s a bloody crotch pocket!” Arthur exclaimed, the other just wiggled his hips further. “Hmm, perhaps so, but it’s the latest fashion, I even had a couple made for you to wear tonight.”

“No.” Came England’s plain answer, he was most definitely not about to parade his ‘friend down South’ in public.

“But-“

“No.”

“What if I-“

“No.”

The taller Brit groaned loudly, or rather, whined loudly, and Arthur for a second believed he would toss himself to the floor and throw a fit. Although then, the redhead said nothing and turned towards the open window.

“England, I as your King order you to-“

“No.” Arthur cut him short before turning on his heels and walking towards the door, he laughed as he could hear Henry stomp his feet in frustration, and then laugh like a maniac. The blond shuddered and yelled at his sovereign about seriously considering talking to a physician about his mental health.

When he got to his room he saw a few packages in which he supposed the ‘codpieces’ were contained but didn’t dare look to confirm. He only tossed them to the side of the bed and reached into a drawer for his clothing, there would be a ball tonight and Henry was on his own if he was truly going to wear that to the party. Arthur deeply pitied their guests. Although, something extremely terrible happened, he could find everything but his trousers or breeches, only one pair sat inside and it had an attached codpiece. The blond dashed out of his bedchamber leaving opened doors and a couple people muttering about his manners as he bumped into them but didn’t care enough to return and apologize.

“HENRY, WHERE IS MY CLOTHING?”

Like a child who knew a truth but was hoping to get a sweet to spill it out, the King pretended to be very interested in reading a novel… That was being held upside down. “Pardon, you said something?”

“HENRY!”

The redhead looked at the teenaged Kingdom with a smug smile before correcting him, “His Gracious Majesty, My Lord and King, Henry VIII.”

Arthur repeated after him, if only to increase his chance as to knowing where all his normal clothing went. “His Gracious Majesty, My Lord and King, Henry VIII,” He said with an exaggerated bow, “I have only come to know if you would grant me the honour of revealing where has /MY/ clothing gone off to?”

“On a trip.”

“A TRIP?”

“Yes, the breech family took the trousers out on a trip, they reported to be back tomorrow morning.”

England stared at the redhead in disbelief, THIS was his King, he was royally fucked.

“Is there not a chance they will come back early, say… before sunset?”

Henry seemed to deeply ponder on it, “Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… No.” Came his response as dry as Arthur’s own ‘No’s earlier.

“Albeit, now that I think about it, they did mention if they found anything interesting they could be back later, until further notice.” The King mentioned before slipping out of the room.

“HENRY.”

**Author's Note:**

> Post-reading A/N: No idea what this was but I really wanted something humorous x3 So here it is, written in like 15 minutes because I’m a procrastinator. Hope it’s not too terrible.


End file.
